narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloud Mashiba
Cloud Mashiba is a Vampire and lovly Father. He is the leader of the Mashiba Clan. He is a RPC/OC created by 'Alexandra-Marlisé Hüfken '(Spiritofwater on DeviantART, alexundblackie2011 on Youtube) for the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden Universe. Personality Cloud is very quite. History He was not a normal child but that no one knew . He wore rags and was very skinny when they saw bruises and scars and you only saw in his eyes that he is experiencing a terror lordship . His father and his mother Yuuma Kilari were a very respectable couple who lived in a large villa by the sea and the villagers respected but very also had before both afraid . One night, as a cloud to be returned home late , Yuuma hit him again diaper soft and his eyes were blood - red. Cloud could ran crying to his room. His mother went to him and tried to comfort him but without success. Kilari went to Yuma and tried to talk to him. Cloud hid behind the door and watched and hoped that everything ended well . As Kilari briefly looked at Cloud and smiled , struck and killed Yuuma Kilari on most gruesome example . Cloud could not believe his eyes and stared at his father. Yuuma walked in Clouds room and saw him at the door . Cloud went back steps and fell. Yuuma grabbed him and beat him are the days together every day when he felt like . Clouds little sister Emi tried Yuuma always keep them , but they got it from sometimes . When Cloud was 10 years old every day he went with his sister secretly do not train so Yuma it obtained have . One day he encounters the freaky boys Akito Shoichi from the same village as cloud. Both verstandne immediately and were the best of friends and Aller took together every day what . Cloud told Akito everything and he half him during training. On a rainy day cloud arbitrated in the room of Yuma when he was sleeping on and beat him the dagger into his heart and started crying and screaming. Emi was at that time with Akito because he took care of them . Later, when the rain stopped cloud went to Akito and his little sister and took them both to the poor and promised that everything would be better. Both not verstandne what had happened but smiled. The next day, Cloud, and Akito went with Emi to the lake of Kiri - Gakure and enjoyed the beautiful day . As the two boys saw two girls who were swimming. The one named Mizuki Saichi and Yuriniko Yashika / Terumi . Cloud and Akito fell in love and tried to have a word with two to go , but they were too shy and walked away quickly . When Cloud was then 35 years old , he was, together with Akito vampire council but he got Yuriniko never out of the head , asYuriniko also belonged to the Council and he saw them when they all came together every day. He took as his courage and spoke to her and asked for a meeting with him . She said yes and the two met on the evening it. And it was a Wonderful evening and every day met until both became a couple . Both swore eternal love and by marriage after 100 years of beautiful time . Yuriniko studied medicine and exits the Vampire Council. Cloud was the right hand of the Mizukagen was also the half-sister of Yuriniko and still remained in the Vampire Council. As Yuriniko had geschaffte run their own hospital, she was pregnant with her first child with common cloud. First child and yet not the last As the first child at 01th of April saw the light of day was cloud the happiest man in the world and he gave him along with Yuriniko the name Kin . Kin was the year a boy who came just after his father Cloud. Cloud always longed for a succession and coached children already from a young and Yuriniko met him all the medicine. Cloud went every day with his little family for his best friend Akito who also soon became father and Mizuki had as a woman. They ate together every night and had a blast. The next few years were Cloud and Yuriniko more children one after the other . My 2nd Child name Takeo Nubo was already demanding boy who always had something to complain about . Reiken Shin höfflicher a boy who liked to go with cloud traveling, Ryu , a quiet boy who always held back and Kenta Sam the Yuriniko always helped wherever he can . But when both have more children got was this time what else at birth. There were twins. Prevents premature boy and a little girl . Akito stood cloud and Yuriniko at birth because it was a difficult birth this time . Cloud and Akito kept the boys first for a girl and gave him the name Kasumi , but then the doctor started to laugh and told both of them that it was a boy . Cloud laughed loudly and Akito helped with a name and came up with Hiroshi Kasumi . Hiroshi started screaming and Akito was allowed to sever the umbilical cord to him because he was his godfather . When Cloud was looking at his first daughter , he started to smile because she had her mother's face and was very quiet . But he found no name for it. It took few days and when the girl the first time was able to open her eyes looked before Hiroshi , sparkle in their eyes a cloud . Her eyes sparkled like a shutter that could bring you to dance and he gave her the name Ayame Mai . Category:DRAFT